Grenade Glee style
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Inspired by Bruno Mars's Grenade.


**This is my first Santana/Finn fic. I'm in love with Bruno Mars's Grenade and i wanted to write something to fit it. I think this is the best couple for this song but i'm not sure if it's that good. I am gonna post it anyway but i will probably improve it later on because i'm not satisfied with it yet. **

**Pairings: Santana/Finn. A bit of Finn/Rachel and implied Puck/Rachel.**

_

* * *

_

_Easy come, Easy go_  
_That's just how you live oh_  
_Take, take, take it all_  
_But you never give_

You watch as she goes from one person to the next. Puck, Karofsky, Sam, Mike, Brittany. all of them have been tossed aside once she was bored. It's terrible, you think, that no matter how horrible and bitchy she can be, your feelings for her never dampen down, in fact they get even stronger.

_Should have known_  
_You was trouble_  
_From the first kiss_  
_Had your eyes wide open_  
_Why were they open?_

You remember the first kiss like it was yesterday. It was the day she took your virginity. She was rough, hard and fierce but you didn't care. You thought that was what sex was suppose to be. It was the same the second time. After you dumped Rachel your feet had brought you to her door and she dragged you in before you could even say anything. You felt touched in a weird and strange way. You felt special when she allowed you into her home. That was the day you started falling for her...

_Gave you all I had _  
_And you tossed it in the trash, _  
Tossed_ it in the trash you did_

When you saw her come out the Janitor's closet with Brittany your heart broke. You didn't know why because you two were never together in the first place but you thought you two had something special. Something worth _trying. _They say that everyone has a soul mate, everyone has that special someone and you honestly thought it was _her_. You were positive she was _your _soul mate, the one person you would do _anything _for . The feelings you had for Quinn and Rachel were nothing compared to what you felt for her.

_To give me all your love_  
_Is all I ever asked_  
_But you don't understand_

The day you spotted Puck and her enter all flustered and disheveled something inside of you snapped. You seeked comfort in you ex girlfriend and it soon led to sex. She was gentle, slow, _loving _but no matter how good she was at making you feel wanted, all you could picture was _her._When you entered school the next morning the girl you love immediately shoved you into a empty classroom and had her way with you. You thought it was because she was jealous of what happened with you and your ex last night, your certain she was when she accepted to be your girlfriend (you didn't notice the hesitation in her voice as she said this). But you did notice the pain and agony that crossed Rachel's face when she saw you two walk into the choir room hand in hand. You used her to get you now girlfriend jealous and she now knew it.

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh_  
_I would go through all this pain, _  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain, _  
_Yes, I would die for ya baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

You were there as Quinn and your girl argued. Both throwing insults back and forth rapidly and it wasn't long before it turned into a full on fight. Quinn surprisingly had the upper hand and was about to punch her in the nose (most likely to break it) when you stepped in front of the fist that collided into your stomach instead. You wheezed out a breath and fell to your knees clutching your stomach. Apologies began spilling out of the blonde's mouth but you shrugged her off and told her to just leave before turning around to your girl expecting praise. However, she just snarled at you and told you not to get in the way next time before storming off.

_No, no, no, no_  
_Black, black, black and blue _  
_Beat me till I'm numb _  
_Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from_  
_Mad woman, bad woman, _  
_That's just what you are, yeah, _  
_You'll smile in my face then _  
_Rip the breaks out my car_

You remember when you got into a fight with some guy who was hitting on **your **girl. He was tall, rough and scruffy looking. Scars and Tattoos covered his pale skin and you could tell that he had had his fair share of brawls by just glancing at him. That night you ended up in hospital with broken ribs, a fractured skull, a broken hand and one bruised and bloodied face. She never thanked you though. In fact she didn't even stay overnight to make sure you were going to be ok, muttering something about Brittany having nightmares about ducks being eaten by sharks that kept denying they were gay.

_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash, yes you did_  
_To give me all your love _  
_Is all I ever asked _  
_Cause what you don't understand is_

In Glee you sang her a love song, pouring all of your heart and soul into every single word. Everyone around you looked on with pity and disappointment. They thought you could do much better but you were too blinded by love to even notice the harsh whispers that echoed back and forth. By the end of it you were on your knees in front of her and breathing heavily, waiting for her to say something, anything. Her eyes locked with yours, cold and hard, before glancing around. Red crept up her neck and into her cheeks and for a second you thought she was going to say something nice and so unlike _her_ but your brought crashing back down into reality when she whispered 'that was embarrassing' harshly into your ear before storming out in a huff. You have never felt so terrible and dejected in your life.

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh_  
_I would go through all this pain, _  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain, _  
_Yes, I would die for ya baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

Gunshots echoed around the hallways, along with hundreds of piercing screams and scattering footsteps. As soon as you heard it, you immediately pulled your girl to the ground to protect her. Both of your breaths got trapped in your throats as someone came your way. Slow and steady. Your mind raced as you slowly turned around until you were fully facing the gunman, your body shielding _her_ from any harm. Jacob was standing right there with a manic and crazed expression, his gun pointing to your sweaty forehead. He stared at you with his head tilted for a moment, deep in thought, before he demanded you to move away. Your response was a deep growl which surprised him (You were a little surprised yourself to be honest) before you lunged at him. The startled boy pulled the trigger as soon as you pinned him to the ground and you gasped before collapsing onto him. Blood poured out from your stomach and you drifted in and out of consciousness but you held on with all the strength you had left and didn't budge from the smaller boy. You waited until the cops found the three of you before you fainted. After all you had to make sure your girlfriend was safe. You never even got a thank you from her for saving her life and almost losing yours.

_If my body was on fire, ooh _  
_You' d watch me burn down in flames _  
_You said you loved me you're a liar _  
_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby... _

Now you are at her door with flowers in your hand. You want to surprise her by turning up un announced and to be honest you just really need to see her because it has been a day before those three words have been uttered from her beautiful full lips. You know she loves you anyway but you had refused to have sex with her until you _actually_ heard the words 'I love you'. You run a hand through your hair making it messy (she says it makes you look sexy) and raise a hand to knock on the door but instantly freeze when you hear a moan. Your brows furrow and you press your ear to the door only to pull away when you hear her scream 'Oh Brittany!'. The flowers drop from you hand and onto the ground along with your shattered heart. You wipe away the tears that start to fall and drag your feet back to your car, heartbroken.

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh_  
_I would go through all this pain, _  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain, _  
_Yes, I would die for ya baby _  
_But you won't do the same_

When you pull up. You text Rachel telling her how sorry you are for using her and that she should move on. Fall in love with someone who actually appreciates her for her and loves everything about her, flaws and all. The last words you write is 'open your eyes and you will find that person. I know him very well.' You take a deep shaky breath as you hear a whistle nearby and hesitate before pressing the send button. Then you quickly text you mum saying sorry before turning off the engine of the car. The whistling gets louder and louder as you put the phone to your ear, the dialing tone buzzing. Nobody answers (as you sadly expected but you did hope to hear her voice one last time) and it turns to voice mail. Anger and betrayal suddenly fills you as you realize that this is all **her** fault and the words you utter come out harsh and cold 'You did this. I loved you Santana.' before something huge crashes into your car and your are sent flying before everything goes black.

_No, you won't do the same, _  
_You wouldn't do the same, _  
_Ooh, you'll never do the same, _  
_No, no, no, no.._


End file.
